pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Valkyries Sisterhood/@comment-176.58.21.130-20190215010546
How to use their knights properly? Sergeants are pretty straightforward, decent infantry with arguably the best common throwing weapon and very good common axes to help them vs shielded opponents. What about the knights though? I know what skirmishing means in terms of real life battles, but how does this work in terms of Warband combat mechanics? They've alright horses and okay armor and are using the same awesome throwables as their sergeants, but their melee weapons are a bit strange. Dragonspines are really good in siege and single combat, but not so great in mounted combat. Berserker swords are okay I guess, but their leaf swords are utter crap. So what do you do with them? Here's how I see it: You can't use them to disrupt the archer line, because they're just going to get wrecked. Their horses are decently quick, but not resilient, so they'll end up being de-horsed very quickly. Valkyries using 2 handers will then get executed, those with one handed swords will have a difficult time against even medium tier archers and that leaves only those with dragonspines to actually put up a decent fight. Sounds pretty suicidal to me. You can't use them against infantry with throwing weapons for similar reasons, their horses will just melt trying to close in and while they're okay foot soldiers, a handful of separated Valkyries isn't going to win against a blob. Heavy cavalry destroys them in combat and any decent mounted archers will either de-horse them or headshot them while they aim their throwing weapons, so their value as a distraction is fairly ... debatable? Sooo ... that means that they can be really devastating against two handed infantry and can safely harrass melee-only infantry. Is that it? There's very few enemy groups that do not use some kind of notable ranged unit and even if you happen to stumble upon one of them, all you get is 10 jarids. It gets even worse in bigger battles, since the mix of enemy troops will simply deny them from getting close and even though all ranged units suffer in extended engagements, any non-thrower still gets roughly 3 times the ammo. I know not every unit is supposed to be super strong and that some have rather niche use, but I'm genuinely struggling with those gals. I know they're not meant to be on par with the Lions, I get that, but are they really this "meh"? I mean, when I'm playing something like Medieval Total War and recruit some skirmishers, I can put them to some really good use. I can send them out ahead of my army to inflict some wounds and casualties on my opponent's heavy and elite units. Then I can either use them to secure my flanks or try to flank the enemy, or if they've suffered heavy losses and run out of ammunition - retreat them off the battlefield to make space for another batch of reinoforcements. Even in a siege scenario where they're nearly useless, I can at least order them to move the siege equipment around. However, none of this works in Warband. In fact, while lower quality units are usually cheaper than the elite, Valkyries are actually the opposite of that, since they have higher level than most KO's (and have like 5 more hp than average knight). I can't use their speed to catch the retreating enemy units, because no enemy ever retreats. I can't restock their ammunition and I can't take them off the battlefield without suiciding them, and if I want to keep them around, as soon as those 10 jarids are gone, they're only slightly above average regardless if they're still mounted or not. I don't even like them in siege battles, since despite their overall okay stats and good health, their equipment holds them back with 2 out of their 3 weapons being ill suited for storming the walls. Any advice on that? Did I miss something obvious in my pseudo-evaluation? Am I using them wrong, am I not aware of some Warband quirks that make them better than they seem, or are they perhaps just meant to be "mediocre" incarnate?